Did you think this would happen?
by CheesFreak
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville return to Hogwarts to do their seventh year after the final battle. When they arrive they get a new common room that they have to share with none other than Draco Malfoy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Trains and Books

Chapter 1: Trains and books

It was the last day of the summer vacation after the final battle. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the burrow they would return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Harry suggested to return to Hogwarts because he didn't want to leave his "home" Hermione agreed to go back because she wanted to finish her school career, Ron didn't want to return but he was forced to return by his mother.

Hermione couldn't wait until the beginning of the new school year (tomorrow), that is why she went to bed very early. When she was in bed she thought how it would be to return to Hogwarts after the final battle. When she woke up she was scared because she saw Ginny staring at her above her "Finally your awake." Said Ginny in a worried voice "Hurry up would you, we are late for the train." she said.

"What time is it now?!" Hermione screamed.

"Don't just stand there and do nothing we just have twenty minutes left before the train leaves" said Ginny

Hermione panicked a bit and took a fast shower and got dressed in ten minutes. Downstairs she found Harry, Ginny and Ron ready to leave, they would do a side-along apparition with Hermione to a quiet place behind the King Cross Station.

There were just five minutes left and Hermione took Harry's and Ron's Arm, Harry took Ginny's hand and Hermione held her trunk between her legs, a moment later they stood in a little alley behind the station.

"Go to the platform the train will leave in less than five minutes!" Shouted Hermione. When they went through the gate to platform 93/4, they jumped in the train and went to sit in an empty compartment with Luna and Neville.

"We made it." Ginny said.

"And how was your vacation Luna?" Hermione asked

"Not very exciting but I could live with it."

"And yours Neville?"

"Pretty good, my granny and I visited the biggest store in the country where you can buy stuff for herbology."

"I am happy for you."

**On the end of the train ride.**

Everybody was waiting in the hogsmeade station for the carriages, and when they came they brought the students (except the first years of course) to Hogwarts. Just after their arrival in the great hall professor McGonagall stood up and said: "I want to get to the point immediately so, let the sorting begin" said McGonagall.

…

Totally there were eight Ravenclaw's, eleven Hufflepuf's, seven slytherin's and nine Gryffindor's sorted.

When all the first years were sorted and sat down in the great hall, professor McGonagall raised from her chair "Unfortunally we all remember what is happened here in this castle, here in these corridors a few month ago. For them who don't, It was the second wizard war. The big enemy has been defeated but also many of our friends' and family. A few of them were student or ex-student here in Hogwarts, I ask you all to remember them and to help you with that we hung one portrait of each victim of the war in the corridors of this castle. Now let us all eat from this delicious meal."

"Did you hear what she said." Said Ginny to Ron.

"Yes, why?" he answered

"That means there is a portrait of Fred in one of the corridors."

"Yes, I know that but which one."

"We can ask it after the meal."

**When the feast was over.**

" I want that all prefect's bring their first years to their dorm's and I want that everybody go to their common rooms, except all the students who returned to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year." Said McGonagall.

"I'm a prefect I can't ask McGonagall about Fred's portrait, will you do it Ron?" Ginny asked Ron. Hermione, Harry, Ron an Neville walked to professor McGonagall because she asked it. Hermione was looking who returned to Hogwarts and who not. She didn't saw any Hufflepuf's; There were no Ravenclaw's; she, Harry, Ron and Neville were the only Gryffindor's who returned and for the slytherin's there was only Draco Malfoy.

_Why is he here, he finished his seventh year. _

McGonagall spoke again: "Because your dormitories are taken by the current first years you all wouldn't have any place to sleep. That's why the teachers build a new tower on the fourth floor, you will sleep with the four, or in this case two houses together in one tower.

"NO WAY!!!" yelled Ron "I'm NOT going to sleep in the same room as him" said Ron pointing his finger to Malfoy

"Mister Weasley would you be able to manage yourself" said McGonagall a bit angry.

"Yes, but I there's no reason why I should sleep in the same room as him." Said Ron and still pointing to Malfoy.

"Ron, it isn't so bad as it seems. Maybe he is changed, you should give him a second chance." Whispered Harry into Ron's ear.

"On who's side are you actually? And there is no way that Malfoy could change" Ron whispered back

"Yours, but just give him another chance, if he still is the same Malfoy as he was before you can ask McGonagall to let him sleep somewhere else."

"I think your right I just have to wait until he do something wrong."

After Harry convinced Ron to be quiet, he immediately shut his mouth and followed McGonagall who walked to the new tower where they would sleep. They stopped at a painting from the four founders of Hogwarts. "The password for this week is 'sunshine seeds' the password will change every Sunday evening and you have to be inside the common room to get the new password. Is that clear?" asked McGonagall

Everybody nodded and entered their new common room.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" said Ron before entering the common room.

"Of course mister Weasley. What is your question?"

"Actually it is a question of me and my sister, we heard that you said that there is a portrait of every victim of the war in this castle and we ..."

"Wondered where the portrait of your brother would be." She finished Ron's question.

"yes"

"We hung every portrait on a place where they liked to be or where they would like their portrait would be."

"That means his portrait is in the ... I actually have no idea."

"For your brother we made an exception. He has two portraits. One is in the corridor next to Mr. Filch's office and one specially for him in zonko's.

"That's great. Can I send an owl to my family to tell it to them."

"of course you can."

Ron followed his friend to their new common room. Suddenly Draco made an attention cough and said: "Because we're going to live so close to each other during this year we better treat each other well."

"what do you know about treating people well?!" Ron asked.

"More than you think Weasley." Malfoy answered.

Ron almost attacked Malfoy but Harry and Neville stopped him and brought him to the boy's dormitory.

"I think you better keep quiet for the remaining week, Ron need a while to calm down." Hermione suggested to Malfoy.

Draco didn't answer and went to his dormitory. Everyone else followed his example and went upstairs too. When Hermione wanted to open the door she heard someone yelling very loud. The noise definitely came from the boy's dormitory, Hermione walked down the stairs again and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. When she opened the door she saw Ron pointing his wand to Malfoy, who stood next to the door and held his hands in the air, Harry and Neville trying to calm Ron down.

"Ron, put your wand down." Hermione yelled.

"But he tried to curse me when I was writing my letter to George, I'm sure he tried." Said Ron.

"How can I curse you if my wand is in on my bed and I'm standing here." Said Malfoy trying to convince Ron. Ron looked to Malfoy's bed (which stood on the other side of the room next to a small window) and saw his wand lie in the middle of the bed next to a few clothes. Ron kept his wand pointing to Malfoy.

"Do never try to curse me again." Warned Ron, and sat down on his bed and closed the curtains to continue writing his letter.

"I think we better leave him alone for a while." announced harry. Immediately everybody left the dorm and went to the common room.

"I'll spend the night in the common room for my own safe." Said Malfoy

Harry nodded improvingly. "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket." Said Neville when he walked to their dorm.

"Before we get some misunderstandings, everybody in this tower except Ron believes that you've changed into someone else than what you was before." Said Hermione

"I'd noticed that!"

Neville came back with a pillow and a blanket and gave them to Draco.

"Well, I think I might go to bed I'm very tired from the train ride." Hermione said.

Hermione went to her dormitory, she put on her pyjamas and went to bed.

She woke up at nine o'clock, it was a beautiful Saturday morning.Hermione took a shower and got dressed. When she leaved the dormitory and walked down the stairs she realized that Draco Malfoy was still sleeping in the common room. She walked down very quiet, she saw that Draco was still asleep and she walked to the entrance of the common room without making any noises.

When she was at the portrait she watched a few seconds to Draco and realized that he actually was really cute when he is asleep. But she couldn't think about that she had a boyfriend (Ron)

Hermione left the common room and went straight to the great hall. There she found Luna and Ginny sitting at the Ravenclaw's table for breakfast because the Gryffindor's table was full. Hermione walked to them and sat down next to Ginny.

Because they arrived in Hogwarts on a Friday the whole school was free in the weekend.

"What are we going to do today?" Hermione asked

"Whatever we are doing I have to help one of the first years, he is a muggleborn and asked me to help him a with his History of Magic homework, because he don't know anything about the wizarding world and he says he have a muggle reading problem and can't read the names of all the ancient people." said Ginny

"hm… Ginny is helping someone, and what are you going to do Luna?"

"Trying to catch nargels." She answered.

"what do you th….."

Ginny cut Hermione of and said: "Before you ask what Harry and Ron are doing they wanted to do the selections for the quidditch team today. Harry still is the captain."

"So I will be alone, I think I'm going to the library to do some research about nargels for Luna."

"Do you really want to do that for me ?" Luna asked

"Of course, but my biggest reason is that I want to know what nargels exactly are."

**A half hour later in the library.**

"Madam Prince, do you know where I can find a book about creatures from who the existence not yet is confirmed."

"I don't think so I think you better ask miss Lovegood for information about that."

"Well in that case, I'm very interested in this library. Do you know where I can find a book with information about this library."

"You are the first person who is interested in that book miss Granger. It is a little dark-red book on the shelf with books about the Hogwarts castle."

"Thank you Madam Prince."

Hermione knew where that shelf was she had red almost all the book that stood on that shelf. She arrived at the bookshelf and saw between two large books a little dark-red book that she never noticed before. She took the book and sat down on one of the comfortable seats in the library and started reading.

_Hogwarts library_

_One of the places in Hogwarts where nobody really knows everything about. That is why I send a letter to all the people who worked or spend a lot of time in the library of the Hogwarts castle._

_Here are a few secret facts that nobody (except me, the librarians and you after reading this book) know about.____Warning: you CAN'T tell anybody about the facts in this book that is why there's a shut-up curse on this book._

_Behind the desk of the librarian the is a secret passage that leads to a little room with a bed and an apart bathroom. Where the librarian lives when he or she is not in the library (except on vacations).From the hidden room there's another passage to the room of requirement that only opens in emergency situations._

_A few minutes after midnight the entrance doors and the secret passage will close automatically and only will open at six o'clock in the morning. Everybody who still is in the library at midnight will be stuck in there for six hours. But the library doors are easy to open with the alohomora spell._

_The library extends every minute with new books that are send by owl to the librarian. Because there are so many books the shelves magically extend themselves._

_More facts later in the book_

Hermione knew it would be an interesting book so she closed the book to take it to her dormitory to read it later.

It was around eight o'clock and Hermione was a little bored was completely alone walking through the corridors to the common room. When she arrived at the portrait she said "sunshine seeds" and the portrait opened.

The common room was empty so Hermione sat down on a chair next to the fire place and opened the book she took from the library. From the moment she opened the book she heard footsteps coming for the stairs that leads to the boys dormitory.

She put the book on at table next to her and watched who came from the stairs. It was Draco.

"What did you do up there, I thought that you would sleep in the common room for the rest of the week?!" she asked

"I'm still a human being I had to take a shower and use the bathroom, and with Weasley away I could go up there safe."

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Yes, but not too long."

"Why did you return to Hogwarts, because I know you finished your seventh year."

"That is a lot to explain but I can give a short explanation."

"yes I want to know why."

"My mom realized that because 'the Malfoy's' walked over to the good side during the final battle. She forced me to do my seventh year again to learn the 'good' stuff. That is why I am here."

"So you only came back because your mother forced you?"

"actually she asked me if I want to return, and I agreed. And why did you and the others returned?"

"I, because I wanted to finish my school career; Harry, because he feels home here; Ron got forced by his mom; Neville, because he spent almost his entire year in the room of requirement. I think I should go back to the library to find more books about the library itself. I already have that little book." She pointed to the little dark-red book

Hermione stand up from her chair and walked to the portrait. But before she could touch the portrait Draco said something: "I actually didn't change a bit you know. I still don't like any of you but because you're accepting me, I don't act like myself."

"We know that." Said Hermione

"Can you wait a little bit, I had to give a few books from the private library in the Malfoy Manor to madam Prince as a 'gift' from my parents. So than I can walk with you to the library."

Draco went to the boy's dormitory and came back with a big package. Hermione walked to the portrait and opened it for Malfoy and his huge package.

On the way to the library the package almost fell out of Draco's arm's. That's why Hermione used a simple levitation spell on the package.

When they entered the library Hermione put down the package on a table next to madam Prince's desk.

"What is in this package miss Granger?" Madam prince asked.

"I think you better ask him madam prince." Pointing to Draco.

"The same question but then for you mister Malfoy."

"My parents give a part of the privet Malfoy book collection to the Hogwarts library."

"Do they really do that, and can I see which books it are."

"Sure you can they're yours now."

Madam Prince started unpacking the box and gave a comment on each book, and Hermione was reading the book titles, There were books that even madam prince haven't seen before.

_The big book of dark creatures _"We can use this one"

_The first wand: manual for home teaching _"and this one"

_Make your own flying broom _"and this one"

_Pure blood family's connected to each other _"and this one maybe on the top of a high bookshelf"

_Legal quidditch techniques _"this one at the quidditch shelf"

_House dragons how to treat them _"this one with the other one on the top of a shelf"

_Things you didn't know about muggles (dark version) _"absolutely for in the restricted section."

_Witches and wizards family tree (muggleborn's included and extending every minute)_

There were much more books inside the box but madam Prince stopped unpacking.

"This book we already have in the library." Said madam Prince pointing to the last book she unpacked.

"Can I have it. I haven't read this book yet." Hermione asked.

"Sure you can." Draco said

Draco handed over to Hermione.

Hermione walked to the seat where she sat in before that day, and started reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates who steal your bf

Chapter 2: Roommates who steal your boyfriend.

_The big family tree_

_Index of all families_

Hermione skipped the most of the family name's and stopped at her own.

_Granger……………………………………………………………………………page 253_

There were a lot of pages when finally she opened it on page 253.

_The family tree of the family Granger_

_The family Granger is was a fine pureblood wizard family._

_The wizard part of the family tree stopped brutally when the last witch of that family Jeannine Granger (†1428) discovered that her only son Walter Granger (†1489) who had an unknown father, was a squib and died twenty-one years after her son was born._

_Walter granger married Elisabeth Thompson-Granger(muggle) without telling her or their children, Vincent Granger; Louise Granger, about his wizarding family. Living for the rest of his life as a muggle._

_The wizard family tree of the family Granger luckily restarted when it was discovered that Hermione Jean Granger (alive) youngest in the Granger family tree was a witch born from parents (first name's unknown) who didn't know about wizards blood their family history and gave without knowing it, the magic ability to their daughter._

_More ancient family members and information of the family Granger are on page 564._

Hermione closed the book because it started with a new family name. And when she tried to find anyone to tell that she is related to pureblood wizards, she saw nobody except madam prince. But she was too busy with sorting the books so Hermione didn't want to interrupt her, even Draco was gone.

Because she was tired and hungry of walking through the castle (she was looking for someone to tell it to but didn't found anyone) she walked slowly to the great hall for the lunch. When she was in the great hall she saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville all sitting together. She went to the table and sat down on an empty spot next to Ron.

"And what happened today?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I were at the quidditch pitch we choose the new team." Said Ron.

"er... Ron, I choose the new quidditch team and you are just lucky that you're in it." Corrected Harry.

"Well I was with professor Sprout, She let me help to prepare the plants for the herbology lessons for the first years." Said Neville.

"And what did you do Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Well I went to the library for some information about the library. Then I walked back to the tower and helped Draco to bring books to madam Prince. And then I'm here."

"Wait, you helped Malfoy to bring books to madam Prince?" asked Ron

"Yes, I did there is nothing wrong with that Ron."

"But I don't want anything to happen with my girlfriend."

"Don't be so worried I can take care of myself and he won't attack me."

"And what are we doing this afternoon?" Ginny asked

"This afternoon we're going to do something together ." Said Hermione

It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Hogwarts. Most of the students are back in their dormitories, Even our special seventh years.

In the common room everybody is sitting together. Harry and Ron are playing wizard chess. Hermione is talking with Neville, but Draco is observing everybody while reading his paper.

"And tell me, what are we doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"The message on the bulletin board said that all students of the third year or older could go to hogsmeade this weekend." Said Neville who walked over to the bulletin board and was pointing to a note on the side.

"That is a good idea we could go together." Said Hermione.

"you all can go but I will be a bit later, and if you're searching for me you can find me in the three broomsticks." Said Neville.

"Then there are only me ,Harry and Hermione left." Said Ron

"Do I not exists anymore." said Draco to Ron from behind his paper with very much sarcasm.

"Well I wish it was true." Ron Whispered to himself.

Hermione was happy that Ron could manage himself when Draco said that.

"Well I will make it easy for you, I will go alone to hogsmeade." Said Draco on with a sarcastic voice.

Without saying any word everybody went to bed very early.

When Hermione went to bed she didn't fall asleep immediately. She was wondering how Draco would feel now, how would it be to be alone without any of your friends around you for a whole school year? She stopped with thinking she was to tired for that and went to sleep.

It was around ten o'clock in the morning and Hermione was already up for an hour, she was reading the book about the library in the common room (Draco was back sleeping in his own bed in the boys dormitory) . Everyone else was still asleep she was the first who woke up. One hour after Hermione, Neville came down in his pyjama and the latest 'daily prophet'. Neville didn't leave but chose a comfortable seat to read his paper. Hermione was almost finished with the little book. Just one more page and she but the book back in her bag and started to talk with Neville:

"Neville, what do think about him?" She said

"What about who?"

"Do you think that he is really changed?"

"Who?"

"Draco!"

"Oh, why didn't you said that straight on? I believe what he says, that he didn't changed but accepting us because we accept him."

"me too, but I wanted your opinion."

Neville was right, Draco didn't changed at all but he was just hiding that for us. I think he hide it because none of his 'friends' returned to Hogwarts.

After twenty-five minutes Neville went back upstairs to get dressed, and five minutes later he came back down with Ron and Harry.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade now? Everybody is ready so we can go." Ron asked.

"Can't we first go to eat I'm already starving since nine o'clock." Hermione asked

Everybody agreed with her, waited a half hour and went to eat on twelve o'clock (because then there was food). they all sat together and had breakfast/lunch. When they were finished (after an hour). Neville went to help professor Sprout with the last plants and the others went to Hogsmeade.

**In Hogsmeade**

Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't know what else to do in Hogsmeade than drinking butterbeer in the three broomsticks, after an hour Neville joined them in the three broomsticks but just after his arrival they left again and went back to the castle.

It was almost three o'clock and because it was the last day before the lessons would start at Hogwarts, many students who didn't came to Hogwarts on the first of September would arrive today. Hermione knew there would be 'new' returning students who missed their seventh year last year.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were walking through the corridors going to their common room. When they arrived there they saw professor McGonagall sitting in one of the armchairs like she was waiting for them already a long time.

"There you are." she said "I've been waiting for a long time you know."

Just a few moments later Draco came down from his dormitory and when they were all together in the common room.

"Like you all might know, today there will be last-minute students arriving from their holidays and some of your old classmates will join you in this tower when they return to Hogwarts."

Everyone was happy to hear that they didn't had to live with only the five of them.

"I have the names of the students for this tower who will arrive this evening."

"Mr. Dean Thomas, Gryffindor"

Everyone (except Malfoy) cheered

"Miss Lavender Brown, Gryffindor"

Nobody was really happy

"Miss Parvati Patil, Gryffindor"

Everybody was happy

"Miss Padma Patil, Ravenclaw"

Everybody was still happy

"Miss Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin"

Only Malfoy was happy

"There will be placed one more bed in the boy's dormitory and four in the girls dormitory. And the new password will be changed tonight and here is your timetable, you all have the same one because you are one class now." She pointed to the timetable on the bulletin board.

Nobody left the common room for the entire day until the dinner and the welcoming of the last-minute students. When all the students were in the great hall for the dinner. The last-minute students came in and went to sit with their houses. After the dinner Hermione brought Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Pansy to the new common room.

The then of them sat in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess; Neville and Dean were talking about their holidays; Hermione, Padma, Parvati and Lavender were talking about their new tower; and Malfoy was reading very the daily prophet while ignoring Pansy who was trying to flirt with him. They did this until it was very late and then all went to bed.

Up in the dormitory Hermione noticed that there were placed four more beds in the room and that the room was bigger than it was before. After a few insults between Pansy and Parvati, and a few from Pansy to her, Hermione finally fell asleep.

It is six in the morning when Hermione's alarm clock sounds, Lavender throws her pillow at her and Pansy muttering that she had to stop the horrible sound. Hermione woke up took a shower, got dressed and went to take breakfast. When she arrived at the great hall there were not too many students and Ginny was there.

"Hello sleepyhead." Said Ginny

"Why are you so early, normally they have to drag you out your bed ."

"I have new habits. And how is everything going with your roommates?"

"Well, if Parkinson doesn't insults me the whole time I can live with all of them."

"Even Lavender?"

"She isn't angry anymore to me."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah"

"To be sure you better keep an eye on her she might take Ron back."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

They couldn't take anymore because Lavender and Parvati were joining them with breakfast. Moments later Ron, Harry, Neville and Dean joined them too.

Ginny was right Lavender gave suspiciously close attention to Ron. Nobody else saw it except Hermione and Ginny, who gave Hermione a poke in the arm and nodded slightly to Lavender.

"Didn't I told you to keep an eye on her." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"But if Ron really love me he would never go back to Lavender."

"You know how good Lavender can manipulate him."

"We'll see if he chooses her he isn't worth me."

"Are you sure you want to do that. Those things can end badly."

After a while almost all of them where finished with their breakfast and left the great hall for their first class: advanced potions for two hours.

Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Malfoy and Pansy took this class.

"Hello, I hope you all remember me. I'm professor Slughorn, for they who don't. Today we're going to make a strong and very difficult potion that can make the drinker read minds of others for one hour. It is a very difficult potion, Only the greatest wizards could make a perfect version of this potion. The best version of it that I made wasn't good enough, I only could read the minds of my food."

"But if you didn't succeed to make a good version of it why should we have to do it." Mentioned Ron.

"Maybe one of you can make one that is better than me Mr. Weasley. There're students with excellent potion making skills. Now go and make you potion in pairs of two and you can find the ingredients on the blackboard.

Because Lavender absolutely wanted to work with Ron, Hermione worked with Harry.

After an hour and a half Hermione and Harry where finished and had four little bottles of the mind reading potion, two for Harry and Two for Hermione. After five minutes Malfoy and Pansy finished their potion and after ten minutes Ron and Lavender were finished too.

All of them drunk one bottle of the potion, if the potion didn't work they could throw the other bottle away if it worked they could save the bottle for another time.

"I'm now thinking of a number between 1 and 10000 the first pair who guesses it gets ten points each." Said professor Slughorn.

Ron and Lavender said: "1" and "Ron, can we do our homework together tonight?"

"That isn't the right potion at all."

Draco and Pansy said: "I see numbers 6, 8 and 7" and "me too"

"almost"

Hermione and Harry said: "6382,7"

"correct, twenty points to Gryffindor."

"You two made the best version of the potion that I have ever seen."

The bell rang and many students joined them when they went to the great hall for lunch. At the table Hermione sat together with Ginny and Parvati.

"Why aren't you sitting with Lav?" Asked Ginny to Parvati. "Isn't she your best friend."

"She don't look after me anymore, like I don't exist."

When they arrived, because professor McGonagall became headmistress there was a new teacher. In front of the class stood a young witch Hermione put her around twenty-six. Everybody sat down. Harry next to Ron, Neville next to Dean, Malfoy next to Pansy, Lavender next to Padma and Hermione sat next to Parvati.

"Hello everybody I'm Professor Johanna Stuart I will teach advanced transfiguration to a few of you and normal transfiguration to all of you. Now can everybody tell me your full name, your house and a few of your hobbies." She said quietly. "We start with you." pointing to Harry. Each time someone said his/her name she muttered a commend about it.

"I'm … Harry Potter, Gryffindor a-and … my hobby is Quidditch." He said nervously

"_So… Harry Potter."_

"Ron Weasley, Gryffindor and my hobby is quidditch too."

"_Again a Weasley. I dated your brother for a while you know."_

"n-Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor.

"_Longbottom, Where did I hear that name before ?!"_

"Dean Thomas, Gryffindor I like football."

"_What is football."_

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

"_Didn't I read your name in the daily Prophet last week."_

"Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin."

"_I don't like her."_

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor and I don't have a real hobby.

"_Idem."_

"Padma Patil, Ravenclaw and I like to hang out with my twin sister."

"_Hang out? Doesn't she sees her all the time."_

"Parvati Patil, Gryffindor, I like to be with Padma."

"_I get it, different houses."_

"Hermione granger, Gryffindor, I like studying."

"_Finally, only people with brains like to study."_

"Seven Gryffindor's, what did you do to do your seventh year again?"

"Hunting for horcruxes."

"Me too."

"Being in the room of requirement."

"flee for death eaters."

"Insultingthem."

"Being at home"

"I did the horcruxes thing too."

"And you three." Pointing to Malfoy, Pansy and Padma.

"nothing, my mum send me back for another year."

"nothing either. My mum send me back too."

"I was at home with my sister."

The bell rang they used one hour to introduces themselves to the teacher.

They would have a free period and that is why they went back to their common room.

In the common Room. Ron challenged Harry to play a game of wizard chess while Dean tried to explain what football was (again). Lavender was reading the new transfiguration book and the Patil twins were making 'friends' with Pansy (or at least try to). Draco and Hermione were making their transfiguration homework but of course not together. And this for one hour long. The only good thing after that hour was that the Patil twins convinced Pansy to stop insulting them. (what doesn't mean she stopped hate them)

Another bell Rang and all of them walked to the Defense against the Dark arts Class where would be a new teacher too. On their way to the D.A.D.A. class Lavender was talking to Ron how his relationship with Hermione was. Hermione was sure Ron wouldn't leave her but she was a bit afraid that he would choose Lavender.

Hermione walked in the back of the group. The shortcut to the corridor of the D.A.D.A. classroom was closed because Peeves spilled black oil on the walls and the floor and smashed a few windows. Now they had to walk around the castle to get to their class. There would be just a few corridors left until they would arrive but Ron stopped her from going further.

Hermione wasn't stupid with one look at his face she knew what was going to happen, what she was so afraid of and didn't think it would ever happen. The others went to the classroom but Hermione knew that Harry was standing behind the corner because she saw his messy hair and one green eye watching her and Ron.

Harry knew too what was going to happen that was the only thing that made Hermione didn't feel alone.

"er… Hermione, I.. I want to talk to you for a minute is that possible."

"I know you're going to break up with me, I'm not stupid."

"Then because you already know what I wanted to say I can better go."

Ron walked to the D.A.D.A. classroom

"The next time you break my heart don't make it worse by just let me guess it." She shouted in the corridor.

Hermione began to cry and knew that Harry took her to the D.A.D.A. class. When she arrived at the door she stopped crying and cleaned her tears but you could still see that she did.

"I'm Professor Squint I don't like to start the lessons immediately. Form two groups of five and make a little speech in group about defending yourselves, you can start now but you must do the presentation next lesson."

Hermione worked with Harry, Neville, Pansy and Malfoy. Because Ron jus broke up with her it was a good choice to don't work with him.

On the other side she had no boyfriend anymore she could go dating other guys back.

**A/N: Everybody who make me happy by reading until here please review.  
I'm sure it isn't perfect, nothing is perfect.**

** And you can expect the next chaper in about a month or two/three because next month I go to London for a week.**

** Thnx for reading =]**


	3. Chapter 3: Try to find a new boyfriend

Chapter 3: Try to find a new boyfriend

**Before we start the new chapter I want to mention that I don't (and never will!) believe that Hermione and Draco would create feelings for each other so soon after a war where they tried to kill each other, so you all have to wait a few chapters (I don't know what I mean with 'a few') to see some HG/DM action. And Hermione and Draco are at this moment just friends nothing more (but that will come later).**

In the Hogwarts castle time flew as it was fun. It was the Friday evening of the week before the Christmas Holliday. And the most of the teachers didn't give any lessons anymore because the students just didn't pay attention. That was the reason Professor McGonagall extended the holidays with one day (today).

Ron and Hermione became friends again. But didn't speak as much to each other than they did before. Even Pansy got friendlier to everyone and Draco Malfoy was officially a friend. Hermione didn't want to go with Ron and Harry to the Burrow for the holidays. She wanted to stay in the castle for two weeks. From Hermione's friends or classmates the most went back home: Harry, Ron and Ginny would go back to the Burrow; while Neville and Dean would stay. The Patil twins and Lavender would go back home. But Malfoy and Pansy were forced by their mothers to stay in the castle. The train had already left very early in the morning and Hermione had went to the station to say goodbye to the leaving students.

Hermione sat in the Common Room Neville sat next to her and Dean sat opposite her, Draco sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace. They all talked each other except pansy who was writing a letter to her family in her dormitory.

Hermione was very tired she almost fell asleep but was too tired to get up and go to bed, so she stayed in the common room leaning with her back to Neville's shoulder and with her head against the sofa while she was listening what the others said.

But then everything went black in front of her eyes.

Hermione woke up in the sofa in the common room with a blanket on her and sleeping on a pillow. When she was completely awake she saw that Neville, Dean, Draco and Pansy were looking at her when she woke up.

"What happened last night, I can't remember anything."

"You fell asleep on my shoulder so we put you to sleep on the sofa." Said Neville.

"And how long did I sleep?"

"Well you fell asleep around eleven o'clock and it's now two in the afternoon."

"WHAT! I slept fifteen hours"

"without waking up once." Added Dean.

"Lunch is already over but we kept some toast if you would get hungry."

Neville handed the toast over to Hermione. After she was finished with the toast she went to her dormitory and took a very very long shower. When she came out of the bathroom she almost walked against Pansy who was trying to unlock the cage where her owl was sitting in with her wand but forgot the right spell.

"Try alohomora."

The door of the cage swung open.

"Thank you."

After that Pansy didn't say a word, like she was forbidden to speak.

The day passed (or what was left of it). Hermione was in the great hall sitting at the table with Dean and Neville (because all the others went home). Dean and Neville saw that Hermione wasn't so happy and even after her fifteen hour sleep she still looked tired.

"What's the problem, you can't deny that you look bad." Dean asked.

"I don't know what the problem is."

"That is a really big lie, you know what the problem is but you just don't want to tell us." Neville said.

"All right, I can't forget Ron so easy."

"Now you're telling the truth."

"What do you think I must do."

"To do what?"

"Forget Ron."

"I don't know I never had a girlfriend."

"Find a new boyfriend." Said Dean.

Dean idea was brilliant she just had to find a new boyfriend so she could forget Ron but she still had a huge problem: Who would it be?

Back in the common room Hermione had a good idea because they were with five in one big tower, maybe they could sleep all together in the common room so they wouldn't feel lonely. And after Hermione convinced everyone, all of them dragged their mattresses down their dormitory to the common room. All nice next to each other in a circle on an empty spot on the floor. Hermione's mattress was next to Pansy's, Pansy's was next to Draco's, Draco's was next to Dean's, Dean's was next to Neville's and Neville was also next to Hermione's.

Around eleven they fell asleep except Hermione she was reading her Hogwarts a history copy and she couldn't stop thinking about Ron even if he broke up with her four month ago. She had to find a boyfriend and fast.

Hermione was the first to wake up, but when she looked at the others it was a really funny sight. It seems that Pansy had taken Draco's pillow while she was sleeping, Draco had fall of his mattress and slept with his head only on the mattress between his and Dean's mattress. Neville's leg was lying one fourth on the floor, one fourth on Hermione's book, one fourth on his own mattress and on fourth on Hermione's mattress but Neville himself didn't move an inch from the place he fell asleep.

"WAKE UP TIME." Hermione called.

"How late is it?" Pansy muttered.

"I don't know."

"For me it feels like two in the morning." Draco said.

"I will go and find a clock." Hermione found her alarm what was hidden behind her mattress. "It … is… TWO IN THE MORNING."

"You see I'm always right if it's about time." Draco muttered while taking his pillow back.

"For me it felt like seven in the morning."

"I don't care what you feel, go back to bed and sleep."

When it was really seven o'clock Hermione woke up and went to her dormitory to take a shower. When she came back down the others were awake too.

"Hey Hermione" Said Dean while reading the daily prophet.

"Good morning everybody."

"That would it be if you hadn't wake us up at two in the morning." Said Draco with a big 'I-am-not-happy' voice.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Everybody can mistake." Said Neville trying to save the moment.

"I'm going to the great hall for breakfast, anyone coming with me?" Draco said.

Pansy and Dean went with Draco to the Great hall.

"How can he make a person feel so bad about something stupid?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but it looks like he's angry to you only."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were upstairs taking a shower, there was really quiet but when you came down … you know what I mean."

"I get it, but we can better go to the great hall too before the breakfast finishes."

"Good idea."

They walked too to the great hall before the breakfast would be closed.

Another day passed, the students had the permission from McGonagall to give a student party in the great hall with the fifth years organizing it. The party would be tonight and teachers were not allowed.

Hermione had a cute black dress and these lovely shoes for the party. Dress robes were not allowed except if you are a girl and have a cute dress hanging in your wardrobe that you would love to wear one time.

The five of them walked down the corridors straight to the great hall because none of them had a date they would go as friends.

When they entered the party there were not too much students because the most were at home for the holidays. The four house tables were moved to the side and in the middle of the room was the dance floor. Some fourth years were put in charge for the music while a team of house-elves were bringing food in the great hall all the time.

Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs that were placed at the side of the room next to Dean and Pansy. She was thinking if somebody would ask her to dance or not, she hoped someone would because she loved to dance.

It was still early in the evening everything could happen. Dean walked to the other side of the room where the food table stood and came back with his arms filled with pumpkin pastries, he handed two pastries each to everybody and kept five for himself.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter it is only half as long as my other chapters but I just came back from London and I'm so so tired of the walking and my inspiration is totally gone, that is why I end this chapter here so you can go a while without a new chapter. And please someone review I know it isn't a great story but there really should be something to say about it.**


	4. Chapter 4: I have a boyfriend or not

**I know it's short and a long time since my last chapter but it was already written and need to update this story anyway.**

Chapter 4: I have a boyfriend or not.

Hermione was sitting in one of the seats next to the fireplace in the common room. It was very late and the others were already asleep, Hermione could hear the snoring of the boys because they still slept on the floor of the common room. Hermione was very tired and it wouldn't take long before she would go to bed, but she was still thinking about Ron.

Hermione was sitting with Neville and Dean at the Gryffindor's table at the breakfast.

"Dean I want to take you advice of taking another boyfriend but where should I find one."

"That's easy, when Ginny is back here you can ask her to find one she's really good with boyfriends."

"I guess you have the experience don't you." Said Hermione while laughing a bit.

"yes, but really you should ask her."

"I hope this time your advice works."

Time past (again) and there were just two days left before Ginny would return, then Hermione could ask her to find a new boyfriend for her. Hermione was in the library finding something to read because she was bored and she wasn't in the best mood either.

She choose a random book and sat down to read it.

"What are you reading." Said a voice from behind her.

Hermione was startled and turned around to see who it was.

"Draco, you scared me."

"You didn't answered my question yet."

"I don't know what I'm reading I just started and what are you actually doing here anyways?"

"I've annoyed Dean for a while, than he got angry and said that I should go annoy someone else."

"So you came to annoy me."

"No first I went to Neville who send me to Pansy, Pansy bored me only more so you were the only one left who I could bother."

"And why do you want to bother anyone."

"Cuz I'm bored."

"Yeah, me too but I don't go make my friends feel miserable."

"Do you have a bad day or something cuz I'm just fooling around."

"Maybe ,and can you now leave I want to be left alone until Ginny returns."

"Alright , but keep yourself calm will you Ganger."

Immediately after he said that Draco left the library and probably went to the common room.

Hermione didn't felt very happy and Draco only made it worse he even called her with her last name he hasn't done that in months. But in one way she didn't feel sorry for him she felt like he deserved it for something that probably still had to happen in the future.

**This will probably be one of the last chapters because I haven't been writing for this story and I started to dislike it.**


	5. Chapter 5: You stay home!

Chapter 5: You stay home?

Two days before the end of the vacation and the train would arrive at the hogsmeade station tonight Hermione had decided to pick up everybody at the platform. She had asked permission to leave the castle under the condition that she would take the carriages.

The ride to hogsmeade wasn't so long and when she arrived the train came in to the station.

She waited until she saw a familiar face. She saw Luna, Parvati and Padma leaving then she saw Harry and waved to him to let him know that she was there.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said. "How are you doing."

"I'm fine." She said "Where is Ginny."

"She and Ron are staying home their parents got attacked by some old Death Eaters." He said. "But Ginny wrote you a note."

He handed over a little piece of parchment.

_Hermione My parents got attacked I'm staying home with Ron to take care of them Harry will explain everything. _

"This note says that you will tell me everything." Hermione said.

"That's what she said to me about the note." Said Harry smiling. "beside that anything happened over here?"

"Not really."

"Ginny staying home has at least on positive point." Harry said while they walked to the carriages "Lavender Brown is staying home as well."

That evening Hermione and Harry were playing wizard chess against Neville and Dean in the common room. Even though they had already lost several times they kept playing cause there was nothing else to do in the castle. Suddenly a message appeared on the bulletin board. Harry was the first to read it.

_All prefects and the head boy and girl must report themselves in the great hall at the professors table this evening after dinner. Other students must return to their common rooms_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"Who are the prefects here?" Harry asked.

He half of the hands raised It were Hermione, Draco, Padma and Pansy

"It's going to be empty in here this evening."

Dinner was finished and the last students were leaving the great hall when all prefects (except for Pansy who decided to skip the meeting) took place at the Hufflepuff table with McGonagall standing in the front and started to speak.

"I hope everybody knows in what kind of danger we all are, old followers of Voldemort are still trying to stand up against the ministry." She said while handing out a piece of parchment with the full instructions. "This morning I received an owl from the ministry with the message that we have to secure the castle at his best like in the older days and we need to check every corridor every two hours in case there are Death Eaters who may have entered the school." She looked over to Draco and looked away again. "They have done it before none the less with some help but there is a chance they will do it again. Every time you change from classroom you and a classmate will take a little walk around to check every corridor in your area. I made a timetable for when you have to switch partner."

(Sorry for the long monologue =]) When Hermione looked to her parchment it was written under it that she had to take the patrol with Padma on Mondays and Tuesdays and with Draco for the rest of the week

When Hermione looked over to her neighbors, in this case Draco and a girl from the fifth year. They had a much more complicated schedule. Hermione looked up again when McGonagall started talking again.

"The Head Boy and Girl will accompany the third and fourth years together with the four oldest prefects when they leave the castle on a Hogsmeade weekend. Every night the castle will be patrolled by teachers, the Ghosts and most portraits. You all will be taking extra defense classes on Saturday evening. That is everything you may leave now."

Hermione walked back with Draco and Padma still comparing schedules. According to Draco Hermione had the best table he had to switch between three different people on Monday and had to patrol with Pansy on Tuesday and with Hermione for the rest of the week. Padma on the other side had to change partner almost every half hour except for Monday and Tuesday when she is booked with Hermione.

As it was Saturday morning and the rain was pouring outside the window Everybody slept until lunch except for the four prefects they had to wake up every day at 7 o'clock to patrol the corridors in the weekends they had to patrol nonstop but they could take a break every half hour. Hermione was sitting almost alone at the Gryffindor table because everybody was still sleeping. Hermione had filled a back bag with a with some books and the latest Daily Prophet so she wouldn't get bored on her patrol day.

**A/N: Please tell me if you like it, it only takes a few seconds to review and please also give me some suggestions for coming chapters. Thank you =]**


	6. Chapter 6: A weekend with Hermione

Chapter 6: A weekend with Hermione.

Hermione went back to the common room and dragged Draco out of his bed from the boys dormitory. She had brought him a few slices of toast to eat on their patrol route. Harry wanted to join them but changed his mind when he realized he hadn't finished a D.A.D.A essay from two weeks ago.

Somewhere in an empty corridor where likely no student or teacher has ever been Draco and Hermione were sitting on the floor taking a little break from the constant walking.

Hermione took the time to read her Daily Prophet with Draco reading along over her shoulder, she could feel his breath in her neck but didn't mind it. When Hermione turned the page Draco turned away the article on the page was about all former Death Eaters who may be a cause to you and your family. There was a whole list from Dangerous (five stars) to harmless (one star).

"What is my rank?" Draco asked.

Hermione who had totally forgotten that Draco was a former Death Eater searched the list. She didn't found him. She went three times through the whole list but didn't find his name anywhere.

"You can look again." She said " You're not on this list." Hermione folded the newspaper and put it back in her bag "I probably know why."

"Why then?" Draco asked.

"I think that since all the editions of the daily prophet get overlooked by Kingsley you were taken off for some reason."

"Yeah probably."

"Can I see it?"

"What?"

"Your Dark Mark."

Hermione knew how it looked like and he had seen it several times with other death eaters but never saw it up close.

"I prefer not to show it but it's fine."

Draco folded his sleeves, Hermione looked at it but couldn't see very much most of it was very blurry and it was almost transparent.

"Maybe it's removing itself?" Said Hermione hopefully

"I's a dark mark that doesn't just go away if you wait long enough." He said. "I only had it put on my arm because my father wanted me to."

Hermione had spent many time with Draco and she started to like him. She also felt sorry for him he would have to live with very dark magic on his arm for the rest of his life. She gave him a hug.

"Euhm… we should go on maybe we bump into a teacher if we stay here too long." Draco said. While he pulled Hermione from the floor and started walking.

And Draco was right a few minutes later they came across professor McGonagall.

"ah Mr. Malfoy and miss Granger, don't forget you extra defense class this evening you are expected in the D.A.D.A classroom at 6 o'clock then you will have dinner over there and then you're allowed to return to you dormitories." McGonagall said.

Hermione and Draco nodded and continued their patrol.

Minutes later Draco and Hermione went down a very narrow corridor it was so small they had to walk thought it sideward's, they came out of the corridor after five minutes walking but that wasn't really a good thing as they came out in another corridor with five doors.

"Which door should we take?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know you're the smart one." Draco answered "Maybe we should look inside them all?"

Hermione agreed with this. So they opened every door but there wasn't much to see because all doors seemed to be broom cupboards though some of them had something different. One of the cupboards was painted in a dark blue colour and every broom in there looked like they came right out of the store.

Another one locked Draco inside so Hermione had to open the door from the outside because the door didn't have a handle on the inside.

Two other seemed to be normal cupboards but the last one looked like a corridor. Hermione was given a spell to check if they were still in the area that they had to patrol. If they were her wand would shoot out green sparks, if not it'd be red sparks.

Hermione sent out the spell through the corridor and green sparks filled the corridor with light thought they immediately disappeared making the corridor completely dark.

"Lumos." Hermione whispered.

Draco followed her example and followed her into the corridor. The light of their wands weren't really as bright as they usually were. Draco's light died out after a few seconds, and after repeating "Lumos" for several times he gave up and had to follow the small light of Hermione's wand.

Eventually the corridor turned out not to be a corridor but also a broom cupboard that was stretched out in length. Hermione wasn't really pleased with the way they found out. Hermione barely could see anything and didn't see the wall and walked into it and was seconds later crushed between the wall and Draco who hadn't noticed that Hermione had stopped walking.

Hermione's light also went out so they were completely in the dark. Hermione looked in her bag for a jar what was quite hard having to look for it without seeing it.

There wasn't a jar in her bag so she couldn't make one of her little flames. Hermione tried to send coloured sparks through the hall but they didn't make it until the end of Hermione's wand.

Suddenly Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her through the corridor heading back to the door.

"We know there are no obstacles in this corridor so we can walk back without hitting something but the walls." Draco said.

It was the best plan they had until Draco tripped over a loose piece of carpet and fell, because he was still holding Hermione's hand she was pulled to the ground as well.

Hermione had hit her head against something what was impossible as there were no objects in the corridor.

"The door, we reached the door." Hermione said happily when she came up. "But it's locked." She said while casting every possible spell to it.

"I think we are stuck in here but they'll come looking for us if we don't turn up for class tomorrow." Draco said "And can you give me a hand I'm still on the floor."

"Lumos" She said and it worked the light of her wand was again very bright.

Hermione helped Draco up and noticed that when she went further into the corridor she light became less bright.

"Lumos" Said Draco and his light worked as well.

"Maybe we should message someone to come and get us." Hermione suggested.

"How do you want to do that."

"Patronus." Hermione said "Expecto patronus." And a silver otter came out, Hermione whispered it a message. "Bring it to Harry Potter." The silver otter flew through the heavy door.

"You are brilliant, do you know that." Draco said and kissed her on her cheek.

After an hour and a half they both fell back because they were leaning against the door that was opened by Harry.

"It took me ages to find you two and Hermione next time you give me easier instructions."

They went back to the common room because their patrol had ended by the time they reached the end of the narrow corridor.

The common room was very empty. Harry went to his dorm to finish his essay. Then it happened Draco kissed Hermione on her lips properly. But the problem is when you think you're alone there is always someone watching you.

It was true when they looked around they saw Neville on the stairs to his dorm smiling at them.

Hermione was already very happy to know that none of the girls had seen it.

"You, keep it a secret." Hermione ordered Neville. It was a boy you could really trust. But don't rely on that.

"Not after I told Harry." Neville said and went back up the stairs and was chased by Draco who really didn't want anyone to know it.

Hermione heard Harry say probably louder than he intended: "You're joking."

When Hermione had returned from the extra defense class Harry and Neville had told Dean about Draco and Hermione but she didn't care the boys weren't going to tell the whole school.

The Patil twins reacted very surprised when they found out and were very happy for Hermione. Eventually Pansy Parkinson had to find out too after several attempts to keep it a secret for her. Though it wasn't the best way to tell someone. Pansy had been following Draco around ever since he started acting strange to her, Hermione had then tried to 'save' Draco from this and had pulled him inside a disused classroom after he went around a corner hoping that Pansy would walk past it. But Pansy saw Draco going in the classroom and went to look and started questioning them when she saw them holding hands.

Pansy couldn't stand it after Draco had kissed Hermione to prove it and left. When Hermione kissed him back for the first time Draco suddenly pulled up his sleeve revealing that his dark mark had gone. There is something more powerful than any magic, Love.

The end.

**A/n: I hope you liked it this is the last chapter of my first Fan fiction I will be continuing my other stories and hopefully write many more. Please tell me what you think about the whole story and maybe give me suggestions to make other stories better.**


End file.
